1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polyimide precursor composition, a method of preparing the polyimide precursor composition, and a method of preparing a polyimide molded article.
2. Related Art
A polyimide resin is a material having high durability and excellent heat resistance, and is widely used as an electronic material.